


I'm Here

by newtntommy



Series: 30 Day Newtmas Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thomas comes back from running early one day just so he can see newt and hear his voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is not usually this short but I just wanted to get things started ;)

Thomas gazes toward the sky in hopes for it to suddenly get darker. The time goes so slow some days and today was one of them. It felt like they’ve been running for hours and hours but in reality they’ve only been in the maze for four hours. His body felt so dull and heavy, and he was unable to focus. He takes another sip of his water after putting the remains of his sandwich back into his bag. He does the calculations in his mind and he mentally sees the path back to the glade. He wanted so bad to go back. 

He wanted to see Newt.

He remembers the late night talking they had done. He remembers the lazy dragging of fingers on skin, the lingering glances, and he remembers how close they were in their shared sleeping bag. Their time together at night was special.

Maybe if they kissed just a few more times he would feel more satisfied right now. Their morning had been hurried and the goodbye kiss was half a second. Thomas almost pulled himself out of Minho’s hold to give his lover a hug. He was only given the horror of watching as Newt slowly got farther away.

“You alright man?”

Thomas looks at Minho after pulling himself out of his thoughts. Minho was looking at him bewildered and confused. Thomas sighs and puts away his water bottle, nodding his head to answer Minho’s question. Minho huffs.

“Someone klunked in your cereal now what is wrong?” Minho asks again, daring Thomas to lie to him again. Thomas sighs and lays back against the wall. Minho was his closest friend, he may as well tell him. 

“You’re going to laugh.” 

“I might.” 

Thomas rolls his eyes and looks back at him to see a smirk on the runner’s face. Thomas shakes his head and puts his face in his hands. 

“I miss him okay?” Thomas says in one breath. The haunting sound of Minho laughing at him echoes in his mind and he hopes that his friend doesn’t. There was a menacing silence between the two of them and it made Thomas irritated. If he was going to laugh at him, why can’t he just do it already? 

Thomas raises his head away from his hands when suddenly his bag was taken. Thomas looks confused as Minho places the bag inside of his own and stands up appearing ready to run again. Thomas hops up and reaches for his bag.

“Why are you-“

“Don’t say I never did anything for ya, shank,” Minho interrupts with a serious look on his face. He firmly nods his head and turns around heading the other way. Thomas furrows his eyebrows.

“Hey what-“

“I don’t need any unfocused runners in here who can get lost at a drop of a hat. Go back to the glade and see your boyfriend. Will do all of us a favor,” Minho clarifies with an amused grin on his face. Thomas is left speechless, left to watch his running partner go off deeper into the maze. Thomas stands there dumbfounded, wondering if this was some joke and that Minho is going to come back and say he was joking. Minutes go by and nothing happens though. Happiness starts in his chest and begins to grow at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Newt. 

Without a second thought, he turns around and heads back the way they got here. He almost takes the wrong turn three times, too caught up with imagining being with Newt for the rest of the day. He knew having the second in command as a boyfriend would mean him being busy all the time, but honestly he would be the happiest by simply holding his hand.

Actually, just _hearing his voice_ would lighten his world up by a thousand. 

The more he thought of the blond the faster he ran. He didn’t realize how fast he was going until he reached the doors in under five minutes. A few gladers waved at him while a few others yelled at him questioning why he was here. He ignored them all, heading straight for the garden where Newt usually was. He waves off the medjacks when they come out, thinking he had come back due to an injury. 

He’s now down to a slow jog as he finally reaches the garden. He looks urgently for Newt.

“You alright Thomas?” 

Thomas nods his head, too focused on finding Newt to really answer Zart’s question. He weaves around the bushes and various plants once he sees him. He hears voices around him but he pays them no mind. Before he knows it, he has his arms around the blond from behind. The smell of nature and earth enters his nose and he smiles at the familiar aroma. 

Then Newt turns around to face him in his arms and wraps his own around him. Thomas can feel every bit of stress and anxiety leave his body as he places his nose against the warm skin of Newt’s neck. 

He was finally home.

It takes a moment to realize his name was being called repeatedly. Hands were roaming spontaneously over his body like mad and he was confused of what was happening. He leans away from Newt just a little to find worried eyes looking at him. He now realizes that there was a small group of people surrounding them, probably thinking something happened.

“Answer me! Are you okay?” Newt asks fervently. His eyes were wide and on alert for some kind of danger that Thomas wasn’t aware of. He grabs hold of Newt’s hands and gets him to stop by planting a kiss on one of his palms. Newt looks back at him.

“I’m fine I promise. I just-“

“Then what are you doing back? Did something happen?” Newt asks still cautious. Thomas shakes his head. 

“No no nothing happened,” Thomas promises. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

“Then why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Thomas chokes out quietly. He smiles when he sees Newt grow a smile on his face. He hears awes and catcalling around him, but he’s thankful when he hears the gladers around them walk away. The smile on Newt’s face made him fulfilled again. He wraps his arms around the blond again and kisses his forehead. 

“I missed you Tommy.” 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I decided to do a 30 day prompt challenge for Newtmas! I decided to do it now since Scorch Trials is only a little bit over a month away! :)   
> If you have a prompt please send it to my tumblr which is now ilikeyougreenie   
> i changed it from newtntommy  
> I have quite a few but not 30 haha I hope you like my writing :)


End file.
